The girl that fought back
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: Jamie's world has just fallen apart, her dad died in the battle of New York, and his last words make Jamie think her mom really is alive but it's not exactly the reunion she hoped for. When she's brought into a world of super hero's and spy's things get pretty chaotic, a 15 year old girl can only handle so much!
1. Chapter 1 The Battle Of New York

**Jaime's POV **

Sirens were wailing and the few police brave enough to get out there and fight died instantly from those... things. The only family I had before the alien attack started was my dad, he said mom died in a car crash when I was just a baby, I don't know any of my dead moms family but dad's lives in England.

My dad was always brave and sometimes it made me nervous, once he got shot twice by a robber because he jumped in front of , for a day or two everybody recognized my dad as the New York hero.

When he saw out from the alley we were hiding in (since we heard the guns) a little boy about 5 or 6 in the middle of the street at the mercy of an alien he jumped right out to save him.

**That's how my dad died. **

He was taking his last few breaths so I decided despite the fact there were aliens everywhere I would be with him until the end. I ran out despite the shower of bullets flanking me.

"Kid get off the middle of the street!" A manly commanding voice yelled over the noise of bullets. I looked up to see Captain America a hero from the 40's we all heard of at one point point or another.

I shook my head at him and he looked like he was about ready to drag me to safety when a bullet narrowly missed his head. With him fighting all the aliens I turned my attention back to my dad.

He whispered something to me so softIy I could barely hear,"I need you to be strong okay, listen, I lied to you about something... your mother didn't die but she left. It wasn't like she didn't love you or me but she was part of an organization called shield. She didn't want to put us in danger, You look just like her" those were his last words.

I wondered why he said them with his finger pointed limply at my necklace it was something you'd never catch me without, but probably wouldn't see it, because I usually stuffed it under my shirt. It was made of small gold chains, and the pendant on it was a gold patch of a spiderweb with diamond dew drops.

Another reason not to show it while walking the streets of New York is It surely would've gotten stolen by now.

I didn't have much time to ponder those words because when I looked up I saw Captain America only a few meters away the hoard of aliens all down... Except one.

I guess he didn't see it which would make sense because he was looking right at me, back facing the one alien.

I didn't think when I ran faster then I ever had before (even though I've always had a knack for anything athletic) toward the alien. The Captain looked confused until it was too late for him to do anything about me shoving him out of the line of fire and putting myself into it.

It wasn't a bullet thank gosh because then I'd definitely be dead but boy did it hurt when the electric shock wave smashed into my body shocking my nerves... and skin... And bones.

I was still conscious but it hurt like a b*tch if I tried to stand up but I had to. When the alien came back at me realizing I wasn't dead I did a summersault as he jumped clean over me.

I turned back to face him only a fraction of a second quicker, but that was enough. Going into a fighting stance I use so many times a week at my various martial arts lessons I ran at him twisted the staff/gun he had shot me with in the first place so hard I could hear a snap of his bones before he finally let go.

Once I had a firm hold of the staff I stuck it right into his heart, defeating an alien just one but if you wanted to be melodramatic about it I saved Captain America's life, someone I thought died long ago, someone I thought didn't even really exist.

Then I snapped back into reality but only long enough to collapse onto the broken pavement, see Captain America and someone else joining him. As my vision became fuzzy all I really noticed about her was her curly, fiery, red hair and my last thought before blacking out was,'her hair looks a lot like mine!'.


	2. Chapter 2 which Romanoff is which?

**Jamie's POV **

"The girls a fighter, that blast from the chitari sceptre should've killed her and she's healing at an impossible rate" I heard someone say as I slowly regained consciousness. Hoping to hear more of the conversation I kept my eyes closed and kept my breathing even.

"Other than Rogers and Romanoff I've never seen anyone heal so fast" the other male voice said. From the sound of his voice I guessed he was mid thirties and the other person it the room sounded like a female in her early thirties.

I could feel a sneeze coming on and I tried to ignore it but at the last second when I thought it was gonna I let it out.

"Achew!" The noise echoed throughout the room I was in. Now that they knew I was awake I opened my eyes.

It was a hospital of sorts, or at least that's what it looked like white walls, white bed, everything was so clean, ugh! I really hate hospitals. But something was different about this place.

"Ah, you're awake I'm sorry to ask right now you must confused, but we need you're name" a doctor asked.

I sat up with surprising ease considering the alien blast I got last time I was conscious and responded,"Jamie Kendall Romanoff".

My dad's last name is actually Davids but he wanted me to have something of my mum's other than the necklace so I got her last name.

"Huh" he muttered to himself and wrote it down on a clipboard.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"That's classified"

"I mean to me not New York"

He stopped writing down on his clipboard and looked to face me.

"You were hit by an unknown weapon end by..." He trailed off.

"Those... things, the aliens" finished for him.

His assistant or nurse or whatever went searching into his doctor bag and pulled out an empty needle.

"I'll need to take a blood sample if you don't mind" she asked.

"Sure" I simply answered.

I remembered he said something about nobody healing as fast as me other than Rogers and Romanoff, Romanoff whoever she/he is having the same last name as me.

"You're healing is almost complete but we don't know how, so if you'll just hang out in the hospital room and not go anywhere else while we run this through a DNA scan that would be great" the man said while the woman took blood from my wrist.

It made me shiver to have a needle but I kept a cool calm mask, I'd already shown to much weakness to them and they wouldn't see even a little more.

"Good stuff, if you'll just stay here we'll be back in an hour or so. By the way my name is Dr. Orlando the doctor said as the nurse finished pulling out the needle now full of my blood.

An hour?! Is he kidding?! There's nothing in here for me to do! Not even paint for me to watch dry...

I could go out and explore this most mysterious place!

**Base medical computers**

**Dr. Orlando's POV**

"Holy Sh*t!" I exclaimed as I looked down at the computer, this is going straight to Director Fury he'll want to see it.

I ran/speed walked towards his office door and told the guards at the start of the floor it was urgent.

"Come in" he said a split second before I even knocked on the door which freaked me out just a little.

"I had a feeling you'd want to see the results of the blood test for patient 23 sir, we found 2 very peculiar things. First while we were looking through her DNA we found the same serum that Romanoff has in her system; speeds up healing, increases agility, speed in general, and adds some additional strength." I told him pausing at the first to see his expression.

When nothing in his expression changed I continued,"While we were doing the DNA scan a new recruit for the technology section decided to pull a prank and messed up the computer systems causing patient 23's DNA to cross reference through everyone working in every section of shield's DNA. She came up 100% match to Agent Romanoff".

At this I saw a brief flash of surprise and curiosity appear in his eyes then disappear as quickly as it came.

"Her full name is Jamie Kendall Romanoff, sir" I told him.

Finally he spoke,"you are dismissed".

And I went back to check on her.

**Base's Olympic sized gym**

**Jamie's POV**

It was so freakin hard to get all the way out of the (what I now know was a med wing not hospital) to somewhere interesting like the gym without getting into the camera's view.

I started by grabbing my old clothes that were now washed and dry cleaned and putting them on in the small bathroom in the little hospital room. It was black leggings a red tank top, black leather jacket and black combat boots.

I also put my red curly hair in a tight bun and found an almost empty mascara tube with just enough to accentuate my bright green eyes.

After doing that it was up to my natural agility to stay in the cameras blind spots and the right timing to not get caught and dragged back by the med staff.

I almost got caught by one of the nurses who I guessed was new because she was keeping too still so she didn't fidget, made direct eye contact, and I caught her asking for directions.

She ran right into me and luckily there was know one else around so I just kept a blank mask of emotion on so she saw none of the panic I really felt.

"Sorry I'm such a-" she cut of when she looked up at my face and hers went pale,"I am so sorry Agent Romanoff it'll never ever ever happen ever again sorry" she continued in a voice of someone thinking they were about to get murdered.

This really confused me I mean, I'm not an agent so it must be that other Romanoff I heard Dr. Orlando talk about and I guess she's a girl... that apparently looked like me.

Instead of giving a confused look I went with it and gave the girl what I considered a 'slight' glare. She all but sprinted in the direction opposite me.

Then it was back to dodging both the cameras and staff as I entered their gym.

That's how I got to blending into the background as I watched more new recruits (except these were probably training to be field agents or whatever) spar.


	3. Chapter 3 Vents and Venting

**Sorry for not updating in so long I was working on other story's but I promise now to update more regularly, anyway hope you like it! :)**

**Jamie's POV**

I got back to my hospital room and found a strong, young looking male doctor flipping the room inside out as he looked for me, rather panicked.

He didn't even notice me as I slipped in walked through the cameras blind spot right into the bathroom that was still closed from when I left.

As I got into the bathroom and silently closed the door, I cleaned up enough for it to look like I'd never even left the hospital room.

"Uh what are you doing?" I lied perfectly as I came out the bathroom.

"Where were you!?" the doctor demanded.

"I was in the bathroom, didn't think you'd conduct a man hunt for me"I remarked sarcastically.

"By the way can I go now I'm obviously fine" I asked.

The same doctor that asked where I was moved towards me and roughly grabbed my arm.

"Get you nasty hands off of me!" I yelled loudly. He only held tighter and pushed me toward the hospital bed.

He succeeded in pushing me onto the bed and came closer. He ripped off my leather jacket and almost pulled off the tank top stripes off until I summoned all my strength and managed to partly stand up.

"You asked for it" I warned as I kicked him in the balls, while he was bent over in pain I kneed him in the stomach and tripped him.

Just when I thought he was knocked out he grabbed a sedative from his doctor bag lying next to him and got me in the leg with it.

I waited expectantly to knock out but all that happened was a slight wave of dizziness that went as fast as it came.

"Nice try" I said and kicked him in the back of the head to knock him out.

"What's happening here?!" Dr. Orlando yelled as he came running in with another person I didn't quite see as I was focusing on the yelling angry man I front of me.

"Your psychotic doctor friend just tried too..." And for the first time in a long time I was rendered speechless by the word that I knew came next and I could see he did too by the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry-" he started then was cut off by my hand held in front of my face.

"I'm fine, as you can see he didn't get very far" I told Dr. Orlando gesturing to the man knocked out on the floor.

Then I noticed her, at first it was just a flash of red hair then she looked up to face my and I gasped.

She looked just like me, except obviously older like mid or late twenties.

Bright green eyes, fiery red hair, average height, slim, pale clear skin, she must have been the other Romanoff with coincidentally same looks and last name.

Coincidentally unless... No, just no freakin way!

"This is agent Romanoff she's an 100% match to your DNA meaning she's your-" Dr. Orlando started then was cut of by the redhead who he was suggesting was my mom.

"Can we have a moment?" She told more than asked.

He left in quite the hurry while I sat down on the corner the hospital bed glaring at the floor.

I didn't mean to be such a teenager about this but hey, everyone has there moments.

"He's dead you know" I stated knowing she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Ya, I... Saw him" she choked out facing the wall.

I looked over our similarities and this time couldn't deny the fact that she had to be my mother... That didn't mean I had to like it, or listen to anything she says.

"Look, I'm really sorry I'm not the person you want me to be but when I left it was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I hate that I've missed so much of your life" "mom" told me.

"Here I'll fill you in, when I was 5 I was officially marked as a freak since I got a cut on the playground and it healed fully within less than a minute, and I thought I was some sort of an alien freak.

By the time I turned 12 I had a severe eating disorder and I had to be hospitalized for a week, my dad was the only person who could snap me out of it and I only did for him because I knew after my mum "died" I was the only one he had left" I shouted my rant.

I felt so angry at that point I could punch her so I decided instead of getting blamed for injuring this places top agent I would get away before I did something I regret.

Silently and sneakily I walked out of their while she was still facing the wall even though I knew it was stupid to try to sneak away from a highly respected (so obviously really good) Shield agent but I couldn't help but to try.

As soon as I made it into the halls without her seeming to have noticed a thing I ran or more like sprinted through the halls earning a few suspicious glares from the staff.

I made it to through the entrance of the gym that led behind a huge obstacle course and gave me enough cover to do basically anything without anybody seeing me, including climb up the side of the obstacle course and go into the vents.

It took about 3 minutes to get up the uneven bars and broken edges of the side but I finally got up and into the vents which I noticed came of as easy as if someone opened them daily.

After placing the vent back to make it look as if nothing happened I noticed through both directions there was no dust or cobwebs, not that I expected it to be disgusting but it was unusual for it to be so clean.

I turned the corner of the left side of the vent and crawled for a while until I got to a part where it was about 4 feet tall and had a corner that was wide enough to fit a beanbag chair with lots of extra room.

That was in fact exactly what was there, a midnight blue coloured beanbag chair.

"3 minutes isn't to bad, it's actually faster than some of the recruits have done the whole obstacle course" a voice said from the other end of the corner.

Startled I shot up and banged my head on the roof swearing under my breath,"f**k".

"Hey, there's no swearing up here this is my calm place" he said as he came closer.

I looked up and moved my hair from my face to good look at him and saw he had short brown hair, grey/blue eyes that looked as if they could pierce through your soul, he looked very muscular but not in the ugly vein popping way, and was around 6'1.

Before he knew what was going on I kicked him pretty hard in the nuts (and when I say 'pretty hard' I mean hard enough that he might not be able to have kids).

"Ow! Muther f**cker what the frig?!" He shouted in a fit of swear words.

I have to admit, before I kicked him he seemed a little in shock looking at my face which I just blamed to the whole "mum" issue but still raised my one eyebrow right at him.

He calmed a little and mumbled,"alright we're square".

"Jaime, Romanoff" I introduced myself.

I saw a brief flicker of something deep in his eyes that was gone as quickly as it came as he said,"Clint, Barton".

"How did you get a beanbag chair up here?" I asked rather skeptically.

**Clint's POV**

I sat their memorizing every one of her features most of which reminded me of when I first saw Nat, when she was 16 and still one of the most feared assassins one gods green earth.

She had the same piercing green eyes that I actually cringed at when she glared, same pale porcelain clear skin, and fiery red long curly hair.

Then when she told me her last name was Romanoff I knew it wasn't just a huge coincidence about her looks and I couldn't help but let through a flash of confusion and jealousy show for a second.

"Never mind" she remarked after about ten minutes of us sitting there silently.

"Do your parents know your up here?" I asked careful not to seem nosy by flat out asking 'Is your mother Natasha Romanoff, you know the one who looks just like you and has the same last name'.

"My dad's dead, and I just met my mum, I was trying to get away and think for a while" she remarked simply as if she was telling my what she bought at the grocery store.

"Oh" I replied.

Suddenly through mine and Natasha's private comms system she said in a slightly shaky voice,"I need your help Clinton it's urgent, Jaime Romanoff find her, she looks like me and doesn't know this place so she's probably in the cafeteria, or gym since that's the only places you can go without identification badges I'll explain everything later, EVERYTHING I promise but this is urgent!".

Somehow Jaime must of heard Nat's voice through the comms which reminded me of another similarity between them, they both had enhanced hearing I assumed it was do to the serum Natasha was given as a child that must have passed on to Jaime.

She sighed and started making her way back to the entrance she came through with me following her.

When Jaime got to the vent she removed it and then jumped straight down over 20 feet and landed into a summersault to break the fall.

I sat there in aww for a minute and this time thought of Captain Rodgers and how he could probably do that without hurting himself and I realized she must somehow have some of that serum in her system to.

**Ideas for future chapters, comments, questions, concerns? Please review!**


End file.
